User talk:TheMutatedShrimp
The current timestamp standards You make a very good point with that notice about the current timestamp standards. I agree that, in the way you described, it would make more sense to have bold text for the section before adverts, and italics for the random sections throughout, but I think it's too much of a task to try to undertake now. Anyway, nice spot and good job on creating a user page! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 10:05, 24 January 2009 (UTC) : If everyone agrees that this should be changed, there's no such thing as "too much of a task." I think your rationale is sound, TheMutatedShrimp. If no one objects, you can probably start changing them over, if you like. Feel free to bring it up in The Situation Room first, if you're worried about stirring things up. --Proudhug 04:23, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :: Sounds good to me too. Is the plan merely to change the bold single-times to italic, and the pre-commercial multi-time countdons entirely to bold? Or just the last time in the pre-commercial countdowns to bold? MutatedShrimp if you're down for implementing this, do a test episode guide and see if anyone else takes issue with it in the forum, I'd recommend, so people can compare. 15:55, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Did someone ignore your notice? On Jan 19 you put an "inuse" template on Renee's article, but shortly later made an edit, and so did someone else. Was that you, or did someone ignore your notice? If it wasn't you, let me know, I have a bone to pick with them. It's a no-no to be discourteous and edit while that template is up. 06:07, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :I was not the one who made the edit, but that person's edit was shorter, more to the point, and better than mine would have been. After I saw that someone had added pretty much the content that I was going to, I fixed the links. Feel free to pick your bone =D, because it was not me. TheMutatedShrimp 06:24, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Guide conflict Yo bud. Sorry for overwriting your guide. I was working on my own, and didn't even notice yours getting added 5 minutes before mine. Feel free to revert it back if you like. Mike34er 00:26, 18 January 2009 (UTC) —The preceding comment was moved here from by User:TheMutatedShrimp : I'm glad you guys resolved the edit conflict. In the future, the best thing to do with an incomplete episode guide that you plan to finish in the next handful of days is to post at the top. It's a warning so people know not to bother writing the remainder, but more importantly so no one touches it and conflicts with your upcoming content. On a different note, I'd just like to elucidate (if you both were unsure) that Mike34er had the correct kind of timestamps. It's a rather minor detail but you can see the Featured article that makes use of the timestamps here. Overall though amazing work TheMutatedShrimp; it's a pleasure having writers like you working on the project. 01:14, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :: My mistake again on the timestamps. I used the format that I used because it feels more like what they are in the episode - the italic kind of sneaking in on the bottom of the screen and the bold interrupting the episode (like the right before the commercial break). I didn't realize there was a right way to do it - I just thought it was the style of the writer. Over the next few days, I'll go back over the guides I've written and fix the timestamps. TheMutatedShrimp 01:17, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Probably wouldn't care?? Of course we care! I always love reading about our editors. It's nice to have a bit of background and personality to attatch to a name. --Proudhug 02:39, 17 January 2009 (UTC) : I agree with Proudhug 100%. I love to read about fellow contributors and their experiences with the show and this project. 08:34, 17 January 2009 (UTC) A big welcome to Wiki 24! I've never seen an editor come in with a brand new account whose first contribution is a full episode guide. Truly fantastic work! I went through and took out a few of the repeated links to the characters, but otherwise it looks like the guide you wrote is amazing. Happy editing, and drop any questions you might have right here. I hope you consider doing more in the future. 20:30, 10 January 2009 (UTC)